A CrazySweet Romance
by TheCookieNinjaxP
Summary: Well, one night walking home from Sakura's house, Naruto runs into Hinata! Annnd... Neji's worried about her cuz its really late... A Sweet romance but... things are gonna get crazy! Just you wait! SakuraxSasuke NarutoxHinata NejixTenTen


~Well, here ya go! I've finally started a Naruto fanfic! xD Took long enough… Hmmm… I hope you enjoy it! :D Oh, and just recently I found out I can't write my stories like before! D: Soo... I don't know how well this one is gonna turn out... ~

* * *

**CookieNinja: Gaah! Shuttup Naruto! _**

**Naruto: I'M THE STAR OF A STORY! BELIEVE IT! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!**

**Sasuke: =_= What an idiot...**

**Naruto: Oh, you're just jealous because I'm gonna be a star AND because I'm the main character in the show! BELIEVE IT!**

**Sasuke: I'm not jealous. One. You're an idiot. Two. You're a frickin moron. *looks annoyed***

**CookieNinja: Uhhh… Yeah… anyway…. Ignore those two and please enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

-At Sakura's house-

Naruto was standing at Sakura's door complaining. "Saaakkuurraaa! Why can't I stay the night and Sasuke can?" *He glared at Sasuke who was standing behind Sakura*

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance and once again explained what she had told him before with a long sigh. "Naruto. We've been through this before. :| I like Sasuke, he likes me. We're a couple, ok? That means... he can stay."

Naruto, still glaring at Sasuke and half listening to Sakura thought to himself. "_I still don't see why I can't stay. I mean sheesh.. There's an extra room I could stay in..."_

Sasuke steps out from behind Sakura and standing next to her puts his arm around her shoulders. "Do you guys seriously have to argue ab-

Sakura and Naruto yell at Sasuke simultaneously. "Shuttup emo boy! Nobody cares what you have to say right now! Stay out of it!"

Sasuke's face turned white and then he sagged away into a dark corner. He pulled out a kunai from his kunai holster and was beginning to cut himself.

Sakura looked at Naruto with an expression that would scare anyone. "Now. Good-bye Naruto." She pushed him out the door.

Naruto caught his balance before from being pushed by Sakura. "Ok, ok! I'll go. sheesh... But you should probably get Sasuke before he stains your floor with his blood..." He was looking at Sasuke with a funny look.

Sakura looked behind her at Sasuke and sort of screeched. "GAAAH! Sasuke no! She ran over to him to stop him before he seriously hurt himself.

Naruto started to walk down the familiar path from Sakura's house to his when he heard something behind him. he pulled out a kunai and some shuriken while spinning around. "Who's there? And why are you following me?!" He yelled into the darkness.

-A sillohuete of a girl came into his view and he realized it was just Hinata-

Hinata looked at him shyly then back at the ground. "I-it's just me... N-naruto..." She played with her fingers like she always does when she is nervous.

He looked at her curiously for a bit then scratched his neck with a goofy grin on his face. "Oh! Hehehe. Hey Hinata! I thought you were some one who was gonna mug me or something! Anyway, -he looked at her a bit confused- why are you out this late alone?"

She blushed slightly and continued looking at the ground while answering him. "Well... I.. uh... I... was.. t-training...

"Hinata.. -he spoke to her softly- You really are trying to change aren't you? -he smiled gently at her-

She looked at him a bit surprised. "Mhm..." -slight smile-

"Well, at this rate. You'll change in no time! Believe it! Hehehe. I know you can!" -He grinned stupidly-

Her face grew hot and she played with her fingers some more. "Th-thank you.. Naruto..."

Still smiling he looked at her sweetly. "Hey, I'll walk ya home, ok?"

She looked up at him and her face was a bright red. "Y-you d-don't have to.. I c-can walk home.. by myself.." -her voice trailed off.

"Hey! Don't worry! I can't leave you alone! Believe it! Plus, if Neji found out.. He'd definitaly kill me! Hehehe..."

-raindrops start to fall-

He looked up and felt the rain lightly hit his face. "Well, it's starting to rain! Come on, let's go before we get soaked!" He took her hand and was grinning widely.

She felt his warm hand surround her own hand. "_His hand.. is so warm..." _She thought to herself.

"Hinata! You're really cold. Hmm I got an idea! -He takes off his coat- Alright! Here. Wear this, it'll keep you pretty dry and keep you warm. -Holds out his coat for her to put on.-

"No.. I can't! Th-then you'll get all wet…" Her face went completely red.

He shrugged and smiled at her."Eh, don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Believe it!"

"Ok.." She gave in and let him put his coat on her.

"Hey Hinata." His expression changed to a blank stare. "Why is your face all red? Are you sick or something?"

She giggled and smiled at him. "No N-naruto..."

"Oh, ok! Hehehe..." He smiled and took her hand again, then began walking again.

* * *

**Hinata: O/O….**

**Sakura: Awwwww! HINATA AND NARUTO SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Hinata: S-Sakura! O/O!**

**Naruto: o.o…. Is she speaking in code or something..?**

**Sasuke: No you idiot! She's spelling. =_=..**

**CookieNinja: o.o…. Uhh… Yeah… Well… There's the first part to this story! **

**Neji: I have a feeling this is gonna get weird… Read. Review. It's destiny, so do it.**

* * *

~Well, there ya go! Hehehe…. Will be updating tomorrow actually! Woot! Hahaha and I'll be updating on My KixMa Secret Meeting tomorrow too! Hope you like it so far! So, tell me if you like the way it's written ok? I hope you do! ~


End file.
